


Bloodstains

by nyagosstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only public opinion kept him alive instead of on the next execution stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, short entry into the 30_wounds table and another look at how things could have gone, had they gone badly.
> 
> Beta duty pulled by the awesome sainnis, who is brilliant, as always.

Only three months in the high security prison, and Edward Elric had already made three escape attempts.

They knew when he’d finally been brought in they’d have a hard time keeping him. His trial was a disaster; the boy, spitting and feral, had nearly killed the prosecutor and ended up blinding the bailiff who dragged him away. Only public opinion kept him alive instead of on the next execution stand.

One of their first acts had been to take his automail arm in attempt to keep him from using his alchemy. Within the first hour, he’d cut his remaining hand on the springs of his bed, drawn an array in his own blood and blown out the east wall. He’d made it all the way to Central’s outskirts before they caught him.

They tried binding his limbs, keeping him in clean rooms, setting a guard on him every hour of the day. He broke their bonds, and made weapons from things that surprised even the most long term prisoners. His second escape attempt was executed with the help of one of his personal guards. Though vicious and full of fury, everyone forgot how charming he could be when he put his mind to it. He was almost within spitting distance of the southern border when they caught him the second time.

In a more innovative attempt, the new warden tried kindness. Edward was allowed personal affects, visitors. Al begged his brother to be sensible and wait for them to be able to find the evidence to exonerate him. Hawkeye pleaded for restraint in his actions; they could only defend him against the things he hadn’t done. Roy brought him the jacket to his dress uniform that Ed took to wearing every moment of the day, no matter how the button and pins poked him, no matter that Roy’s scent disappeared from it within hours. During one of Havoc’s visits, Ed used hin as a hostage in his third attempt. The guards shot both Havoc and Ed before they could reach the gates.

Ed’s last escape came three months and three weeks months into his stay. A new Warden was appointed, who decided the best approach was to drug Ed up to his eyeballs and wait for the side effects to kill him. He was barely conscious of being touched, of being moved at all, but there was light on his face and wind in his hair. Roy’s face floated above him, bruised and bloody, but smiling and he floated, mindless on morphine and freedom.


End file.
